A pilot attempting to land an aircraft during flight is presented with several challenges to perform a safe landing maneuver. During a landing maneuver, the aircraft must properly approach an airport runway along a glideslope, touchdown aligned with the runway and slow to a stop or an appropriate ground speed within the runway distance remaining after touchdown. A landing maneuver is even more challenging in low visibility conditions. Weather conditions or low light conditions may make it difficult or impossible for the pilot to clearly see the runway or runway conditions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to assist a pilot during the approach and landing phase of flight. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.